User talk:Lego lord
Greetings from tAngelfeathers Hi Lego! Welcome to the site! Hope you love the anime/manga! I know I do! If you have any questions about the site tsumi can of course answer them, but so can WhirlWave and MasterLau. Hope you have fun! Welcome! "You love when you laugh, laugh when you live, live when you love." - (Angelfeathers|Talk) - 23:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi Lego! I'm Lau! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! This wiki is a lotta fun and the users here are hilarious so I bet you'll like them! (We're also a bit crazy. Oh and we get married xD And it's normal to stalk ppl on the wiki activity... Ah I'll stop talking/creeping you out lol.) Anyway, if ya wanna get involved, you should join some projects and get to know the other editors here. Anyway, if you need any help with editing, ask me or the other editors here. The admins are C. Phantom and Serene so you should drop by and say hi. So you're a guy huh. That's aweshum. One more to our endangered brotherhood (with you here, we only got 4 guys on this wiki; the rest are girls haha). And you know Tsumi? She's my sis here! :D Heya Lego. Glad we talked on chat before. Yeah I'm doing good. How about you? And nice, you already done some edits here like a pro although you probably don't know whatever the hell you're editing xD Don't worry, you'll catch on to Kuroshitsuji. Tried the first chap yet? It was fun to talk to you, too! Haha lol. I know what you mean by getting lonely sometimes when no one is on. Hey, don't worry about being new here and starting aweshum events. It's a great way to meet other ppl. I like your idea of the drawing contest! Especially, the drawing users thing. That's gotta be so epic! The thing is Serene (you know Serene right?) already planned this event where we gonna do a fan pic/fic soon. Ooh but maybe you can chip in ideas with her or something. But otherwise, good idea, good idea! :D (Btw, lol your sig didn't work on my talk page; just thought I tell you in case you wanna make revisions :D) OMGOSH Woah, you stalked me all the way here! You even made an account!! Woah O.o oh well, you'll find out how crazy we all are here xD So... welcome to Kuroshitsuji wiki! Hehehe xD It's really fun here so yeh I'm glad you joined ;D Oh and you might like to join some projects! But you dont have to :P I won't force you to :P If you have any questions, ask me or one of our admins C. Phantom or Serene XP Oh and you know the bro I was talking to you about? He's Lau! ^_^ Hehehe! Enjoy yourself here, Lego :D 01:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: A-1 Pictures Don't worry, it's fine. =) SereneChaos 21:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello!!! Sorry I'm only welcoming you now. xP Anyways, I hope you stay here for a very long time. And as Tsumi said above, we are all really crazy here!!! And if you have any questions, either of the admins can answer them, or Tsumi, Buddy, Lau, or any of the many other users here. I suggest not asking me questions because I'm still kinda learning. xP Anyways, Welcome!!! xP 06:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha, sorry, that was me Skye. I had forgotten to log in. XP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 06:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello again! Hey Lego :D I'll come on soon. Just need to do a bit of editing first (cuz I've been slacking off lol). Oi I got on and you're gone Dx Chat Chat froze on me! I didn't mean to leave unexpectedly but yeah. We'll continue our convo later~ xD Stay on dude! R&R Project So wanna join the R&R Project? you can be head of the grammar division (something I made up on the spot xD). Re: Hello there MISTER Lau xD Lego-y! (Now that's what you called a pointless message XD) Where am I! Oh I didn't go on yesterday at all. I had to pack lol. There's this termite infestation at my house all because of Bugs' fault and now me and my family are staying at an inn xD So that means I can't go on as much for like 2 days. That also means no skype time Dx Chat Why did you suddenly leave chat? Welcome back Welcome back to Kuro Wiki, Lego!!! So glad to have ya back! :D :*sneaks in like the ninja I am* I second that. *vanishes in a poof of rainbow smoke* SereneChaos 02:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110813022814/legomessageboards/images/2/26/Smile.png Agent Swipe(talk) Aweshum! Hey, you're editing here again! Yay!we can use your grammar smarticles. Get on chat~ Official Happy Birthday Thread HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I hope you have the best birthday ever, Lego! You deserve that! And you know what, you will get the best birthday ever because this year us wikians are here to celebrate it with ya :D Enjoy every moment of your life, man. I second that! :D Happy birthday Lego! *huggles* Now it's time for bday punches >:D *gives him 15 HARD bday punches* 07:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC)